Honey and haruhi's Date
by kasseybaby123
Summary: What happens when calm, collective Haruhi gos on a date with sweet, lovable Honey?  .  read and find out!


(Haruhi's PV)

The Host club hours were over and all seven hosts were just hanging out while Haruhi sat at a lone table re-reading her school nnotes. That was until Honey-sempia can skipping over to her. Haruhi senceing the prescence next to her turned towards the small senior with a warm smile. "Yes, Honey-sempia?" Haruhi asked in a cheerful tone, Honey-sempia was one of her six male friends that didn't perster her constanly so she was always glad to talk to him. Plus Haruhi found that she has a huge crush on Honey she can't help it hes sweet,kind,gentle, and knows when to be childish and when to be seriouse.

So here was cute, seet, lovable Honey-sempia looking at her with a sweet warm smile on his face. "Ne, Haru-chan do you..." Honey paused and started to twiddle his finger nervously. Haruhi tilted her head to the side to show her confusion "Do I what Honey-sempia." Honey stopped his fidgiting and looked Haruhi straight in the eyes. "Do you want to go on a date with me?" That statement got everyones attention, well mainly Hikaru, Kaoru, and Tamaki's attention.

Haruhi couldn't believe it the boy who had captured her heart just asked her out! Haruhi was estatic and felt like shouting 'Yes!' but Haruhi being her blunt,calm, independant self stated calmly with a smile "sure!" The three hosts who had been watching there faces showed shock and nonbelief while Honey's face turned from determanded to Happy in a second. Honey looked at the clock from over his shoulder, it was 4:00 PM not to late yet not to early.

(Honey's PV)

"Yay! then lets go Haru-chan!" Honey cheered in glee as he took Haruhi's hand in his own and started to pull her out of the club room. Leaveing behind three shocked boys still frozen to the floor stunned. Honey lead Haruhi past the school gate and started a calm walk still grasping her hand. "Ne, Haru-chan?" honey inquiered as they were walking to the destination Honey has yet to reveal.

""Yes, sempia?" he heard Haruhi reply calm yet he could still hear the happyness in her tone of voice. "Do you like movies?" Honey felt somewhat stupid for asking this question of course! everyone liked movies. "Yes I like movies...let me geuss were going to the movies?" asked Haruhi slight humor in her voice. Honey nodded then a big grin spread across his cheecks as he looked at Haruhi "Aaaaand picnics?"

Haruhi looked at him questionably "You had this planned out...didn't you Honey-sempia?" Haruhi asked him. Honey nodded vigerously and then pointed "Ne,ne look Haru-chan were here!" Honey exsclaimed his excitement. Haruhi turned from Honey to see a huge oak tree with a pink and white checkered picnic table cloth with a picnic basket. Haruhi realized that Honey had been staleing her with these questions so that she didn't see where he was leading her.

(Hikaru & Kaoru's PV)

"I can't believe Haruhi said yes!" whispered Hikaru to his identical twin kaoru as kaoru looked through a pair of binoculares at the picnicing couple under the oak tree. "Shhhh Hikaru!" whispered Kaoru trying to shush his brothers ranting. "But but Kaoruuuuu! do you think Haruhi likes Honey-sempia?" asked the older twin Hikaru to his younger twin Kaoru. Kaoru in turn turned towards his older brother and just blankly stared at him while thinking 'You must be an idiot if you don't know that two people go out on dates because they like eachother.'

Kaoru sighed and turned back to the couple under the oak tree. So far it looks like they just enjoying some sandwiches, sodas and a slice of cake. Of course Honey-sempia would bring cake it is his favorite after all. Kaoru watched as they chit-chatted about who knows what because him and his brother were hideing behind a bush twenty feet away unable to hear a single word.

(Haruhi's PV)

haruhi looked over her shoulder feeling as if someone was watching her turning back towards Honey she voiced her concern out loud. "Do you feel like someones watching us?" Honey laughed and noddded pointing towards a bush. "Hika-chan and Kao-chan followed us there behind that push!" Haruhi was dumbfounded and sligtly annoyed at her two twin best friends. She thought that sometimes they were just to protective of her, oh well nothing can ruin her first date.

Haruhi paused as she looked at Honey who finished his slice of cake and was packing everything up. Maybe this is Honey-sempias first date to? haruhi got up as she helped Honey-sempia fold up the picnic blanket and put it in the basket. "Honey-sempia?" Haruhi asked gaining the seniors attention "Hmmm" was his only reply as he took hold of her hand again and started to walk her to the movie theater.

"I-is this your first date to? Because this is my first date?" Haruhi felt a blush creep up her cheecks. Honey giggled a little "Yep!" he stated cheerfully as they arrived at the movie theater. Haruhi was happy that they were eachother first dates, because now the embarrassment of not knowing what to do on a date lifted from her shoulders.

(Honey's PV)

I picked out our movie tickets to see 'The Time Travler's Wife' I heard it was a good one. I got our popcorn and was about to head into the theater when I glared over my shoulder. "Hika-chan, Kao-chan" I heard two gulps come from behind a pillar "Stop following us" was the last thing I said to the two befor I lead Haru-chan to our seats.

Glad to finally to actually have alone time with Haru-chan. Through the movie me and haru-chan shared out popcorn. Every once in awhile grabing eachothers hands instead of the popcorn. Soon the movie ended and it was 9:00 P.M I should walk Haru-chan home since it's dark out. So disgarding our empty popcorn bag me and Haru-chan went off to her apartment.

As we got there she pulled out her keys and unlocked the door she turned around and thats when I gave her a quick kiss on the lips. We both blushed really badly, but Haru-chan smiled at me gently and thanked me for the night out. Befor she closed the door she looked at me and asked "Do you think we could do this again sometime?" I couldn't help the big smile that formed on my face and said excitedly "Yeah!" That night I went home in a love struck mood and feel alseep anticipateing when our next date would be.

(Narraitors PV)

The last thoughts the two had where 'That was the best day ever!'


End file.
